Galena Miin'vraei
( This page is based on information collected by various characters in the world.If you note something about this character and feel it should be on this page, message me!) Many happen to misjudge the heart and mind of this particular succubus due the nature of their physicality and the countless years of often reputable experience with their kin.The more willing and less judgemental may however find the very make of their being is the foil to whom they encounter. Description Galena appears unmistakably as a succubus - somewhat fire-kissed smooth skin, two tell-tale horns protruding from front to back of her head with a fiery demonic ire burning in their eyes. A lavish barbed red tail whisks about in their wake, while her unnatural short red hair is left without additional style or effort. Unlike most succubi whom might take upon a more bodacious figure with hefty curves and an average height - Galena appears shorter and more lithe than most. To those of a demonic affinity, Galena exudes an aura of unease - as if their very being holds some form of inherent wrong or hidden horror. To other attuned succubi, this extends past anxiety sometimes to dread and sometimes terror - as an innate death-stench that feels vaguely personal lingers in their wake. Armor In past times, Galena had been seen wearing the same outfit in perfect condition, well kept and well cleaned regardless of the situation. Featured a crimson blood theme all around, fully covered with a few bits of hardened leather, plate and lamellar armor covering different areas. More recently the Succubus has adopted a much more secure set of modified plate - the origin of which is not quite known. Arms Often attempting to avoid fights wherever possible, when forced Galena has been observed utilizing a wide variety of weapons that are miraculously hidden on their person - perhaps with illusory charms. These weapons thus far have included: - Powerful longbow adorned with bone - Even more powerful blackwood longbow - Over-sized but otherwise practical sword - A stark black war-scythe that never seems to dull - Two black daggers that do not appear to be designed as twins. History Currently Unknown. Skills Demonic Alchemy Prowess and Occultism - Has the knowledge and affinity to make all sorts of enchantments and charms, drawing their power from both themselves and the hells she'd once roamed - but only with different ingredients, catalysts and so on. In this manner, Galena is somewhat a tinkerer and a bit of a witch. Tempered Affinity - A near eternity of odd lifestyle choices and purposeful neglect for ones nature has hardened Galena against different kinds of magic, all sorcery/magic (friend or foe) being 50% weaker in the case of most and 80% when being cast by another demon. Immune to charms of lust and love. Her own ability to cast in any form initially was near useless as a result, only having the ability to affect those with her spells whom actively want the effects on them with the exception of... Soul snatch - Most succubi tend to drain life force over time through multiple encounters. Galena's exceptionally old and unnatural affinity ritualizes the process amongst their mind, flesh and soul - said ritual requiring the use of a forbidden family dark pact with an evil fundamental of the universe, but ensuring the eternal ownership of the targets very being and/or soul. For this to work, Galena cannot use magical charms that impact the decisions or willpower of the target to force them through the steps, as their own input in such a manner would not complete the process and instead would betray the terms of the pact. Her succubus kin strongly recommend simply not trying to have any form of sexual relations with the Miin'vraei bloodline unless you really, really like eternal torment, pseudo non-existence, and other unspoken horrors bestowed upon you regardless of how powerful or reassured you may be. Besides, her kinship in question would much rather have you to themselves anyway. Rekindled Arcane roots- Over time in the Mystic Domain, Galena has spoken to many different beings and people, working constantly to carefully build up her ability to cast without the requirement of demonic charms. Much like rehabilitating a damaged limb, she makes steady progress - the knowledge is there, but it'll take time to make right once again. Currently she has refound an adept ability in illusion, mysticism, and destruction with minor ability in alteration. Her connection to her base essence and pact also grants her special cantrips at times between the energies of the abyss and beyond - though this is often fleeting and uncontrollable in when it is actually available for use. Major Flaw/Flaws: Currently Unknown. Minor Flaw/Flaws: Currently Unknown. Habits/Hobbies: Galena is known for a variety of habits and hobbies, including but not limited to: - Casual consumption of those killed in combat - Idly humming distant tunes - Hissing akin to a snake - Eating at alarming speeds - Yawning at the lack of excitement or entertainment, even at seemingly tense moments - Collecting demon horns, especially that of succubi and incubi Personality Currently Unknown. Beliefs Currently Unknown. Quirks Currently Unknown. Relationships Currently Unknown. Category:Characters